tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hali's Pirates
Hali created the alliance to rebel against Nina and Dan, two very threatening members of her other alliance, the TV Stars Worlds Apart alliance. Roslyn joined later after everyone involved had been invited. In the first episode of the game, Hali suggested that they all concentrate on voting out threats, and suggested Sunshine to be eliminated. Their plan began in the second episode, with Sunshine being immune from the MVP vote. The alliance fell immediately, however, when Dan and Mike butted heads, and Mike was eliminated. Later on, Hali restarted the alliance with the former members. She called this "Hali's Taj Mahal", but the alliance also crumbled very quickly. 21:47 Bot2 6b03c782@gateway/web/freenode/ip.107.3.199.130 has joined #HalisPirates ________________________________________ 21:48 BoringBoy_ 182dc228@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.45.194.40 has joined #HalisPirates 21:48 MikeHolloway_ 18babb96@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.186.187.150 has joined #HalisPirates 21:48 <@Hali_Ford> Hay Hay so this is my friend club! 21:48 HEY GUYS THE CHALLENGE TODAY WAS BRUTAL 21:48 I MEAN LETS JUST BE HONEST PEOPLE IT WAS EXCRUCIATING TO PARTICIPATE IN 21:48 I'm alone for life 21:49 AND TO WATCH FOR THE SIMPLE FACT THAT WE AS A BLUE COLLAR TRIBE DECIDED TO THROW IT 21:49 YOU DONT EVER WANT TO THROW A CHALLENGE IN SURVIVOR IF YOU HAVE NUMBERS IN YOUR TRIBE TAKE THOSE NUMBERS AND RUN WITH IT 21:49 BUT IN THIS PARTICULAR CASE THE BEST POSSIBLE STRATEGY WAS TO THROW THE CHALLENGE. 21:49 HATED IT. LOOKED LIKE AN IDIOT DOING IT. 21:49 BUT IF I GET MY WAY TONIGHT AND A BIG THREAT GOES HOME 21:49 THEN POSSIBLY LATER ON THE LINE THIS GAME MIGHT BE A LIL EASIER FOR OL MIKE 21:50 I'm the only one in my schools book club 21:50 RoslynCorrea 457aac8a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.69.122.172.138 has joined #HalisPirates 21:50 Oh. 21:50 Awkward. 21:50 <@Hali_Ford> It's okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 21:50 Are you a pirate also 21:50 <@Hali_Ford> :D 21:50 <@Hali_Ford> Now is a time to make friends!! 21:50 DO I HAVE FRIENDS!!! 21:51 Eh. 21:51 <@Hali_Ford> Now is the time to concentrate on votin out the threats, like Sunshine. 21:51 <@Hali_Ford> She's runnin a whoooole side alliance with Kaitlyn and some other chicks an' I don't thenk they're safe an all. 21:52 <@Hali_Ford> CONF: I wanted us to be the pirates because I lOIOVE pirates. I've wanted to be one since like............15 or something, a ripe young age, and so if we can get to the finals as the pirates of Paris, we would be legendary!! 21:53 (CONF) IM POPULAR NOW! 21:58 So Sunshine? 21:58 <@Hali_Ford> Definitely!!! 21:59 <@Hali_Ford> Let's fire the cannons and get 'er to walk that plank >:D 21:59 <@Hali_Ford> HAhhAHhAHhaH! 21:59 Mike get Dan with us 22:00 Can you guys make me MVP? 22:00 *VIP 22:04 SunShine is safe 22:05 <@Hali_Ford> UUgh you've gotta be kidding! 22:06 Who do we vote now? :| 22:06 <@Hali_Ford> Well I mean I was talkin to Dan earlier.... 22:06 And... 22:06 <@Hali_Ford> and he was lyin to me about a VIP thang... 22:07 <@Hali_Ford> Can y'all trust Dan at all or is that not a good idea?? 22:07 Eh. 22:07 Ask MIKE 22:07 I don't see why not? 22:07 Mike are you OK with this? 22:08 <@Hali_Ford> And he's just LOUD and RUDE and like... 22:08 So who? 22:08 <@Hali_Ford> Do you even know how to talk to people y'know? 22:08 <@Hali_Ford> Like don't be rude...... 22:08 I know 22:08 <@Hali_Ford> don't be inconsiderate...... 22:08 I won't even be BFFs with Dan 22:08 <@Hali_Ford> don't be annoying and you'll do ok! 22:10 HEY GUYS 22:10 SORRY I WAS LEAVING A CONFESSIONAL 22:10 WHO DO I VOTE 22:10 Dan. 22:10 Apparently. 22:10 DAN IS MY BUDDY 22:10 #BLUECOLLAR 22:10 IM NOT VOTING HIM STRAIGHT UP ILL TELL YA THAT RIGHT NOW 22:10 He's votin' you with Sunshine. 22:10 So. 22:10 Okay, if you wanna go home do what ya want. 22:15 BoringBoy_ 182dc228@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.45.194.40 has quit timeout: 246 seconds 22:17 I VOTED FOR DAN OBVIOUSLY 22:17 <@Hali_Ford> MIKE NO :((((((((((( 22:18 MikeHolloway_ 18babb96@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.186.187.150 has quit Page closed 22:29 Boring 182dc228@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.45.194.40 has joined #HalisPirates 22:36 Safe Again 22:39 We can try Dan again. 22:40 <@Hali_Ford> That might just work again if we all do it. 22:40 Can you get Nina in? 22:47 Boring 182dc228@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.45.194.40 has quit timeout: 246 seconds 22:57 RoslynCorrea 457aac8a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.69.122.172.138 has left #HalisPirates [] 22:59 Hali_Ford 48422080@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.66.32.128 has left #HalisPirates []